User talk:Gemmygod
HELP! Coltonandgen keeps editing my profile and talk page. As some of you may have noticed, it has been going from my edit to Colton's back and forth for a while, all because I won't unblock him on YouTube. (Because he made the SUCKS channels and wouldn't respect my opinion on "We Bare Bears") I also noticed he's been deleting some of the product pagesin this wiki! (Which I was able to fix no problem) I swear if somebody doesn't help me get Coltonandgen off my back soon, it's gonna be CHAOS on Gemmy wiki! Gemmygod (talk) 12:45, March 8, 2016 (UTC) I changed a little in the grave raver page because of some mistakes. Do you mind that? Your welcome, I think I have to block Colton too, it's the right thing. Thanks for the help I want to say thanks to those who are helping me with getting Colton off Gemmy wiki. He thinks he's gonna achieve my trust, but no he's not. He's just wasting his time doing this pointless crap with blocking users, deleting pages I make and butchering users' profiles. Hopefully he'll EVENTUALLY get it though his thick head and give up, but until then, guess we'll have to keep trying to teach him this lesson the hard way. Gemmygod (talk) 10:26, March 10, 2016 (UTC)Gemmygod FYI, wiki staff said if you don't compromise, you'll be banned from the whole wiki community. So take a moment to think, would you rather unblock me and put this all behind us, or not, and risk being banned from every wiki ever made, AND have your adminship revoked? Coltonandjen (talk) 13:27, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Nice try You think the whole wiki staff is after an innocent user like me? Think again! Even if I WERE at risk, that's what my alt account is for so I can remain active on this wiki! It's YOU they're after! it's just a matter of time before it happens. So take a moment to think, would YOU rather just leave me be so I can go on my merry way and accept the fact that you're NOT gonna get your way all the time, or would YOU rather just keep wasting precious miniutes of your life trying to do something completely pointless? Gemmygod (talk) 21:00, March 10, 2016 (UTC)Gemmygod AT RISK (or not) Guys, Coltonandgen says he's notified the wiki staff about this stupid issue and I have no idea if he's making this stuff up just to get me to unblock him or not. He says if I don't unblock him on YouTube, he'll have me banned from literally EVERY wiki! I have no idea if this is true or not. I didn't get a notification from wikia so I'm just gonna assume this is a trick! If so, then I ai't falling for it! IDK I honestly don't know manif it's a lie or if it's true. But I think it's a lie. Superman3005 (talk) 21:28, March 10, 2016 (UTC)Superman3005 (AKA CooldudeXtreme)